


Revelación

by yvarlcris



Series: Diagnosis Murder Drabbles [4]
Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“-Siento que mi ex haya intentado matarte- comentó el doctor al cabo de un rato”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelación

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el festival de Drabbles de la casa_de_ideas de livejournal.
> 
> La palabra, esta vez: "Fotografías"
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen. ¿Por qué no me pertenecen?

Steve contemplaba por enésima vez las fotografías que se esparcían por su mesa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido si aquel hombre hubiese logrado su objetivo.

Un par de tímidos golpes en la puerta desviaron su atención y sus pensamientos. Jesse entró y vio las imágenes que el teniente de homicidios tenía en la mesa. Se encogió un poco más.

-Ya las has visto, ¿no?- dijo en un susurro

Steve asintió

-¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?

-¿Y demostraros una vez más que soy un cobarde? ¿Contaros que una de las razones por las que me vine aquí fue para huir de un exnovio maltratador? ¿Crees que puedo vivir ahora sabiendo que si hubiese sido más valiente esa gente seguiría viva?

-No eres un cobarde, Jess. No podías saber que las cosas acabarían así.

-Toda esa gente, Steve… Todos esos hombres golpeados, violados y asesinados…- el rubio ahogó un sollozo.

-No es tu culpa- repitió el policía incorporándose y abrazando a su amigo.

-Siento que mi ex haya intentado matarte- comentó el doctor al cabo de un rato, intentando sonreír en el confort de los brazos del más alto. Steve soltó una carcajada y lo apretó con más fuerza.

-¿Es verdad lo que insinuó?

Jesse levantó la mirada recordando cómo su exnovio había implicado que Jesse amaba al policía. No vio miedo ni rechazo en los ojos de Steve, así que decidió ser sincero y asintió.

-Espero que eso no afecte a nuestra relación.

Steve sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Yo de verdad espero que sí lo haga- murmuró antes de lanzarse a un beso más profundo al que el médico respondió con entusiasmo.

En la mesa, olvidadas quedaban las fotos de un joven Jesse fuertemente golpeado por un novio abusivo.


End file.
